<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Party Planned for Failure by Sweetymomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463173">A Party Planned for Failure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo'>Sweetymomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome! I'm glad you all could make it to our unity party. As you all know, this gathering is to celebrate our peace with the werewolf society,-"</p><p>Up on the landing, the door opened quietly. Nico looked up slightly and clenched his jaw as he saw Jason grace start to walk down the stairs, all dressed up for the show. Nico met eyes with Will and tried to give him his most 'holy shit, look behind you' look he could give. </p><p>It apparently worked, because Will glanced behind him and Nico could feel his heart drop all away from the stage. Will elbowed Percy, nodding to the staircase, then looked back at Nico with a look that he could only describe as dread. </p><p>When Nico tried to figure out why Will was so scared, it was too late. The bomb went off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Party Planned for Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you serious?" Jason asked, his shoulders taking up most of the space in the door frame. His arms were crossed, his foot tapping in annoyance. </p><p>Nico hummed, shoving a silver pocket knife in his sock. He straightened it, fixing his slacks.<br/>
"Jason, I can't miss this party no matter how dangerous it is." </p><p>Jason watched Nico place a handgun in his blood red blazer, his eyebrows creasing. Nico ignored his best friend for a minute as he fixed his hair, pressing the dark strands back behind his ears. The dark haired teen could feel the werewolf's fear rolling off him in waves. And the look that he was giving him in the mirror..</p><p>"Look.. Will is going to be there, Reyna, Percy," Nico turned, "even Hazel. Im not alone. This party is for my family specifically, I'm expecting trouble from the Titans." </p><p>The look on Jason's face when he said 'Titans' made Nico feel bad for just saying it. They both knew that the Titans, a rival werewolf pack and enemies of the Di Angelo's, would be planning something to try and dismantle the party. It was just too good to be true, The whole di Angelo family and some of Jason's pack at one place. It was going to be chaos.</p><p>Jason shifted. "They're planning something." He muttered, looking Nico in the eyes.<br/>
"I know." Nico said, again trying to reassure the pack leader, "Jason… if you know something, tell me." </p><p>Jason shook his head and bit his lip. It jarred Nico to see his friend so hesitant and worried when he was normally so confident. Nico played with his collar, sighing and walking up to the taller teen.<br/>
"Will is waiting for me," Nico clasped Jason's shoulder, "I have to go. I'll be fine Jason. We all will." </p><p>He walked out of his room, leaving Jason to stand in the door frame in unease. Nico almost looked back, feeling as if he had betrayed Jason even though it was just a party. The teen fixed the cuffs on his forearms, his black oxfords tapping on the wooden staircase. </p><p>Nico made it to the bottom of the stairs, his eyes immediately falling on Will, who was rummaging through the fridge with a plum in his hand. </p><p>"You better not eat that with the outfit you're wearing, Solace." Nico scolded. Will made a sound of acknowledgment, closing the fridge in defeat and turning to his boyfriend. </p><p>"How expensive was it?" Wil asked as if it had been on his mind since he had been sent it. </p><p>Nico looked at him up and down, racking his brain. He wore black dress pants with a navy blue satin button up that clung to his arms attractively. The outfit radiated expensive, not to mention the shoes and belt he had on. Nico vaguely remembered seeing the shirt online and having a heart attack, his dad disappointed in him when the teen bought it specifically for his boyfriend.</p><p>"Uh, doesn't matter." Nico answered, getting a unimpressed look from Will.</p><p>"For real though, I was scared to put it on. Thought I was gonna rip it or something." Will mumbled as Nico walked up to him and straightened his collar.<br/>
"You're fine. It's probably going to be ruined by the end of the party anyway." </p><p>Nico flattened his palms on Will's chest, standing up straighter to kiss him on the cheek.<br/>
"Is Jason still here?" He whispered.</p><p>Will shook his head, his nose twitching and his hand coming up to rest on Nico's hip.<br/>
"He must've got out through your window. Is he okay?"</p><p>"He's worried. He tried to convince me not to go." </p><p>Will bit his lip, his finger tapping on the plum in his hand. "He wouldn't be worried if he, ya know... You think he knows?" Will asked, the question making Nico look down to the ground. </p><p>"Yeah." Nico said. </p><p>Will's face fell. Nico wanted to try and act like Jason didn't know anything about the attack that the Titans were planning, but it wasn't ignorable. Jason wasn't a good liar, and the looks he kept giving Nico...</p><p>"You look nice." Nico complimented, trying to get Will's mind off of Jason. "You.. Slicked back your hair."</p><p>Nico reached up and pulled on a wavy blond lock, chuckling when Will swatted him away.<br/>
"Yeah, it took hours. Does it look okay?" He asked. </p><p>"Mhm, you look handsome. I like it better messy though." Nico teased, taking the plum from Will, who was sputtering at the comment. </p><p>Nico wrapped a napkin around the fruit, handing it back to Will and grabbing his car keys from the kitchen counter.<br/>
"Come on, sunshine. You can eat while I drive."</p><p>Will followed Nico out of the door, his ears red and mumbling things to himself.<br/>
"And you say I'm embarrassing."</p><p> </p><p>        Nico hated parties. He hated the length that people went to just shake his hand or introduce themselves hoping that he'd put in a good word for his father. This party was no exception.</p><p>As soon as he and Will stepped into the elevator that would take them down to the underground party, someone recognized him immediately. It was a overly dressed woman with, what he hoped wasn't real, fox fur wrapped around her neck. She looked as if she had walked right out of a murder mystery novel. </p><p>"Ah! You must be Nico di Angelo, the king's son! A prodigy from what I hear." She said, out stretching a lace gloved hand for him to shake. </p><p>Nico firmly shook her hand, smiling as politely as he could. He still wasn't used to people calling his father 'king' no matter how many times he heard it. </p><p>"My sister's a prodigy too, she's just shy." Nico informed her. He could feel Will's glare on her despite not looking at him. </p><p>"Of course," she chuckled as if he was joking, "it's a honor to meet you."<br/>
The elevator dinged. The woman clasped her hands together, acting excited.<br/>
"Well, we're here," she looked over to Nico one last time, her smile wicked. "Enjoy the party, prince." </p><p>Nico shivered as she walked out of the elevator, her heels clinking against the marble floor. Will silently held out his arm for Nico to grab.<br/>
"Stay close to me." He whispered, his nose twitching. </p><p>"I was planning on it." Nico said, his eyes narrowing at the guards that stood next to the door leading out to the party.</p><p>The room that they were in was bland and cold, most of the colors of the love seats and paintings being dark blues or greys. Nico walked through it in distain, resisting the urge to tell one of the people standing around to please put a vase of flowers somewhere.</p><p>They let Nico and Will in without the password. Nico swore one of them were going to stop Will from entering before another guard grabbed onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear. </p><p>"Welcome, Prince." The guard said, reaching and opening the door. Nico and Will moved on into the ballroom. </p><p>The waiting area and the ballroom were polar opposites. Maybe the waiting room was washed out so when you walked into the main event, you were blinded. Nico had to blink several times so his eyes would adjust to the color contrast.</p><p>The ceiling was high with chandeliers hanging from odd places that didn't quiet match up with eachother, the floor was a white marble that had been polished several times before the party started. There were banquet tables lined up, filled to the brink with expensive food that Nico knew took days in advanced to prepare. People shuffled around the marble statues, some stopping to admire them like they actually cared. </p><p>"Damn." Will muttered, looking up at the paintings and lights that decorated the walls. "I can now officially say I've been to a rich person party." </p><p>Nico chuckled, squeezing his arm. "Yeah, my dad doesn't mess around. It's kinda crazy." He looked down at the party below, his hand coming up to rest on the railing of the platform that they were standing on. </p><p>"He is the king."<br/>
"Please don't call him that." Nico said, his voice teasing and exasperated at the same time. Will laughed, leading him down the stairs that opened up to the party below. </p><p>Nico tried to make it through the wave of people by keeping his head down and not making eye contact with anyone, but it failed. As soon as someone said his name, bystanders flocked to him like moths to a light. He gripped Will's arm harshly when someone grabbed his hand and shook it aggressively.</p><p>"Nico di Angelo! My company would love to partner up with your Father,-" </p><p>Nico flinched, retracting his hand and smiling politely. "Any business related offers should be spoken with my father or his assistant."</p><p>"But,-" the man started, his hands reaching for a business card that was in his pocket.</p><p>"Please enjoy the party." Nico cut him off, dragging Will away from the on lookers and the man, who was left gapping. He avoided every person who turned to him hoping for a conversation. </p><p>All he needed to do was to get to his father and no one would talk to him for the rest of the night. Nico could watch out for werewolves in peace. </p><p>Then, someone grabbed his shoulder. Will whipped around, a scowl on his face as Nico turned. It was a tall man with a buzz cut, a symbol was cut into the short hair. He wore a expensive tux that seemed to highlight his height. Even Will, who was 6ft, had to look up.</p><p>"The ghost king…" the man purred, his voice deep and gravely, sounding as if he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day. </p><p>"Yes. You are?" Nico asked, annoyed that he had to crane his neck up to look at the man in the face. </p><p>"You can call me Oliver. I'm your dad's new business partner. I thought I should say hello to his children, you know. Get familiar with the family." Oliver said, extending his hand out for Nico to shake. Nico complied, being unnerved that the man's palm was bigger than his face.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. I was just heading over to my father, so if you'd excuse me." Nico could feel Will tug on his blazer softly, trying to lead him away from the man. </p><p>"Yes, of course. I'll be seeing you shortly." Oliver waved, backing away and disappearing into the crowd. Nico let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>Now, Nico was definitely creeped out. He dropped Will's arm in favor of grabbing his hand and started to fast walk towards the room at the back of the ballroom. There were two guards at the door, turning away party goers who wanted to speak to Hades, but as soon as they made eye contact with Nico, they opened the door and nodded to him. </p><p>Nico entered, sighing at the cool air of the small furnished room. The door closed behind him and he let go of Will's hand, not noticing how hard he was clutching it. Hades was lounging on a love seat, whispering to Persephone in a hushed argument. Hazel, Percy, and Frank sat at a table in the corner of the room, all laughing at something Frank had said. </p><p>As soon as they noticed that Will and Nico arrived, Hazel was the first to greet them. She jumped out of her seat and basically leaped to the two teens.</p><p>"You guys are here!" She exclaimed, pulling Will down into a hug. Will smiled softly, patting her back. </p><p>"Barely. It's nice to you guys." Will said, nodding to Frank and Percy behind Hazel's back. Hazel then moved to Nico, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.</p><p>"It's crazy out there, huh?" Hazel teased, her braids brushing up against Nico's cheek. He smiled, hugging her back. </p><p>"Yeah. Some dude stopped me outside. His name was Oliver," Nico looked to his dad, who was stirring a Martini. "Who is he? He said he was a business associate but.." </p><p>"He smelled strange." Will added, sitting down on a love seat that was across from Hades. A couple of years ago, the blond would never dare to get that close to Nico's father. But recently, Will had been staying over at Nico's house so much that Hades had been acting like a second father to him. </p><p>"Hm. He was a underground body guard for the Titan's leader. He came to me a couple months ago and said he wanted to work for me." Hades answered simply, like someone who worked for the Titans was no big deal. </p><p>"What?" Nico hissed quietly, his hand coming up to sweep the fallen hair on his forehead back. "The Titans? How do you know he isn't a spy?" Nico asked, his eyebrows creasing. </p><p>"I don't. I have to keep my enemies close." Hades answered, sipping his martini. Persephone sighed, her curly hair slipping over her red velvet dress. She played with the diamond necklace around her neck, her finger running over the gems. </p><p>"There's no telling what he could be slipping to the Titans, Hades." She said, biting her lip. "Our escape routes, our back up plans.."</p><p>"I've got it covered if that's the case. Trust me." Hades interlaced their fingers together, trying to reassure his wife. "I've been considering the possibilities of attacks, and no matter what happens we'll be ready."</p><p>"That girl on the elevator. She was a Titan." Will told Nico, his fingers twisting around eachother. </p><p>Nico nodded, expecting the woman to be up to something. Percy took a sip of his water, clearing his throat.<br/>
"We've identified a lot of werewolves. Honestly we can't even tell who's just here to party and who's here to attack us." </p><p>The group fell silent. Despite having Jason's pack on their side, it was hard to tell the difference between non threatening werewolves and the enemies. Hades wanted the least amount of causalities possible, but Nico just couldn't see how they could save everybody.</p><p>"We should go out there and greet the guests. Reyna's outside scouting.. she'll meet us when she's done." Hades announced, standing and fixing his suit. He extended his hand for Persephone to take and she complied, not bothering to fix herself. She knew she looked fine. </p><p>"They're going to want to see you two." Persephone pointed out. Nico and Hazel exchanged looks, both dreading the party outside. "You three will have to blend in with the crowd just in case they attack while Hades is giving his speech."</p><p>The three boys nodded. Will looked up at Nico and gave him a reassuring smile and even though the color was starting to drain from his face, Nico smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Nico and Hazel stood next to eachother, both having their hands in front of them and laced together like they were dolls. In the crowd, he could clearly see Will and Percy standing together with drinks in their hands, fake smiles on their faces. Frank and Reyna had scattered themselves among the crowd, trying to be invisible. </p><p>Hades raised his glass, and anyone who was looking at him fell silent. The others soon did the same, all eager to hear what the king of the underground had to say. He smiled, scanning the room and making eye contact with as many people as possible. </p><p>"Welcome! I'm glad you all could make it to our unity party. As you all know, this gathering is to celebrate our peace with the werewolf society,-"</p><p>Up on the landing, the door opened quietly. Nico looked up slightly and clenched his jaw as he saw Jason grace start to walk down the stairs, all dressed up for the show. Nico met eyes with Will and tried to give him his most 'holy shit, look behind you' look he could give. </p><p>It apparently worked, because Will glanced behind him and Nico could feel his heart drop all away from the stage. Will elbowed Percy, nodding to the staircase, then looked back at Nico with a look that he could only describe as dread. </p><p>When Nico tried to figure out why Will was so scared, it was too late. There was an explosion and Nico was knocked back, his arms coming up to cover his head as he fell onto the hard floor.</p><p> </p><p>       Nico blinked, his ears ringing. He sat up and stumbled, his hand reaching to grab something to steady himself with. </p><p>"Nico! Get up!" Jason screamed.</p><p>Jason? Nico coughed as he inhaled a large intake of dust, then realization hit him like a freight train. It was a bomb. Someone set off a bomb. He also realized that the ringing in his ear was also high pitched screams, so he turned and gaped at the sight.</p><p>The crowd was pushing towards the stairs, all trying to either run over eachother or be the first to leave. Will was laying on the ground, struggling to get up as the crowd pushed on. In the middle of the room, large wolves, Titans, stood on their hind legs. They howled, and Nico had to cover his ears. </p><p>"WILL!" Nico screamed, his hand shakily raising to cast an incantation for his sword. He was trying to get Will's attention so maybe he would transform, but it seemed that he was so groggy that he couldn't even raise his head.</p><p>When the incantation was complete, Nico's sword appeared in his hand. He grunted, his arm dropping at the weight. He looked around and noticed that Jason had already changed into a wolf and was battling a Titan. Nico couldn't see who was winning behind all the hair and blood flying around the two. </p><p>He could hear Hazel chanting a spell, her voice being amplified by the layer of magic surrounding her. Nico saw his parents being circled by multiple Titans in the corner, both holding their weapons and slashing so the werewolves wouldn't come close. </p><p>Nico rose, his legs wobbly. He sprinted to Will with his sword being held with his left hand, and with his right he waved his hand. The debris and dust moved away from Will on Nico's command. Then, he heard padded feet running towards him. </p><p>Nico barley missed the large claws that were swiped at him. The teen swung his sword, the tip scathing the Titans chest. The werewolf was smaller than the others, with white tuffs of fur speckled through the black coat. He snarled, his teeth yellow. </p><p>"I will have the honor of killing you!" The werewolf roared. He stood up straighter, and Nico had to look up at the presumably 7ft beast. </p><p>"Try me." He snarled, both of his hands coming up to grip the hilt of his sword. </p><p>The wolf lunged at Nico, who quickly leaped out of the way. The Titan landed, yet kept sliding against the marble floor. He crashed into the debris of statues, yelping as the rock hit his skin. Nico raised his hand and quickly brought it down, motioning for the marble above the wolf to crash down onto him.</p><p>It did, and Nico could here the sound of the Titans bones cracking and the wolfs whimpers. He turned back to Will, who was still unable to get up due to being trampled. </p><p>Nico sighed in relief and ran to him, dropping his sword and putting his hand on the blond's cheek.<br/>
"Will, get up. Come on." He mumbled, patting his face. </p><p>Will hummed, his eyes blinking slowly. He wiggled his fingers parted his lips, his head craning over to the right. Nico looked too, and saw a Titan barreling towards them.<br/>
"Will, will! This would be a good time to turn into a werewolf!" Nico yelled as he yanked the handgun out from his blazer, aiming to the beast and putting his finger on the trigger.</p><p>Nico shot at least five bullets into the monsters chest, but it didn't slow it down. Nico panicked and grabbed his sword. By the time he looked up again, the Titan was already on him. Then, in a split second, he heard bones snapping beside him. Will launched himself into the Titan, his gold coat nothing more than a flash.</p><p>The beast was caught off guard and all Will had to do was sink his teeth into his throat. The Titan howled and turned into dust under Will's canines. </p><p>"Good timing, babe." Nico breathed out, smiling when Will licked his lips to get rid of the ash and wagged his tail. </p><p>Nico's head snapped over to Hazel, who's voice started to get louder and louder with every word that flowed out of her mouth. Frank, Reyna, and Percy were now protecting her. Titans were being slashed to pieces left and right, and Nico could see Jason starting to advance on the monsters from behind. </p><p>He stood with Will bristling next to him.<br/>
"Come on."</p><p>Jason barked what sounded like a command to Will. He ran to him, snarling as they both jumped on a Titan simultaneously. Nico jumped into battle with them, finding it much easier when his friends were boxing in the monsters. The Titans were running out of options as the hunters and werewolves caged them in. Panic started to settle in when their commrades turned into ash.</p><p>Hazel's whispered one last word and the room seemed to freeze over. Nico shivered as frost seemed to blossom on the walls and on the floors, coating the ballroom in a winter like haze.</p><p>"Let's go!" Frank yelled as he caught Hazel in his arms. Her head rolled back and get body went limp due to the amount of magic she had let out. </p><p>Nico didn't know why they had to leave until he looked at the werewolf infront of him. It was twitching uncontrollably, the frost growing on it's body like vines. A quick glance around the room and he could tell all the others were going through the same thing. A piece of wall fell beside him, and he yelped.</p><p>She was bringing the room down.</p><p>Nico bolted to his friends, who were all starting to climb up the stairs to the elevator. His parents ran up behind him. Persephone had turned into a wolf and she was tugging on Hades' coat eagerly, ready to leave. </p><p>"This was your plan?" Nico yelled to his dad, stumbling as the floor started to shake. </p><p>"We're fine!"<br/>
"Not if the fucking roof collapses on us!" Nico spat back, leaping over a frozen werewolf and entering the waiting room. His friends were piling into the elevator quickly. It would've been funny if the building wasn't about to kill them. </p><p>Before Nico could question where the wolves would go, Persephone barked at them and entered a room with a sign labeled 'staircase'. The pact sprinted up the stairs, wasting no time. Hades grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled him into the elevator, Reyna pushing the button to take them up. </p><p>Nico yanked his wrist away from Hades, scowling at the ground. His friends all panted, dirt and dust coating their clothes and hair. Reyna pushed her hair back, looking at Hades.<br/>
"Where the hell is Oliver?" She asked, her voice tight. </p><p>"I have it covered." He answered, and Nico resisted the urge to kick his dad in the kneecaps. He was tired of the vague answers. "Is Hazel okay?" </p><p>Frank nodded, his arm wrapped tightly around Nico's unconscious sister. "She's fine. Just collapsed from the spell."</p><p>The elevator shook, stopping all conversation. Nico held onto one of the railings and prayed that they wouldn't start to free fall. A second went by, and they kept going. Nico wondered how long a elevator ride could take. </p><p>Then, it dinged almost comically. The group filed out, and Nico almost collapsed. Percy groaned and fell to the ground. Looking like Nico felt, he started to pat the cement.</p><p>"I'm never going underground again." Percy mumbled. Reyna sighed, looking around the ran down parking lot. Most of the cars were gone now, only the groups remained. Nico swatted his pocket for his car keys and let out a breath of relief when he felt them.</p><p>Next to them, a door bust open and Persephone bolted out of it with Will and Jason hot on her heels. Persephone crashed into Hades, playfully nipping at his hands. Hades cracked a smile and sat down next to her. Nico blinked, and with the sound of snapping bones, the werwolves turned back into humans. They're clothes were messy and ripped in some places, but other wise they were fine.</p><p>Will sighed, cracking his neck and then surging forward to hug Nico. The shorter teen grunted and wrapped his arms around Will. "Told you the shirt would get ruined." He mumbled. </p><p>Will chuckled.<br/>
"You can buy me a new one." He pointed out, letting go of Nico and smiling. </p><p>"Grace, where the hell did you come from?" Percy asked, finally off the ground. Jason smiled and shrugged, receiving a short bro hug from the other teen.<br/>
"Knew you guys would be in trouble. I didn't want you all to be turned into dog food." He answered, sticking his tongue out at Reyna, who rolled her eyes.</p><p>There was clapping next to them, all of the teens whipped their heads towards the sound. It was Oliver, dust coating his tux and his face. He smiled crookedly, and Hades grumbled. </p><p>"That was great Hades, they never saw that coming. I'll go back and report the mission a failure, and we can continue our cooperation!" He informed him. Hades nodded calmly and Oliver turned, walking to a black car and getting in it. </p><p>Nico looked over to his dad, "he's a insider for both. You give him the information and he relays it to the Titans." He said, his brain connecting the dots. </p><p>"Keep your enemies close." Hades reminded him. Nico huffed, crossing his arms.<br/>
"You could've told me. Would've been a lot easier."<br/>
"That wouldn't be fun." </p><p>Nico gawked at the audacity of his father. He swore one of these days, he would die because of his cryptic answers. Hades smiled, wrapping his arm around Persephone. </p><p>"Come. We have worked to do." Hades said, walking towards his car. </p><p>Will interlaced his fingers with Nico's and squeezed. Nico squeezed back, sighing and following his father to his doom. No matter how much information his dad kept from him, at least he had his friends to keep him alive when things went south.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh I really finished this right on time. I hope you guys enjoyed!! This is another addition to my werewolf AU :)<br/>(Please excuse any errors in the writing; I don't have anyone to check it right now)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>